the water prinsess
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: when the saturdays find an old legend that turn out to be ture they have to keep the legendairy water prinsess safe befor argost gets to her and uses her power to find kur and this is a crossover with pokemon so please read and review.WILL BE RE WRITEN
1. the legend

Chapter 1 The Legend

The saturdays where chasing argost who just got anther clue to finding kur. "Stop" Yelled drew. But then a big ship came by and argost jumped in it. "See ya saturdays" he yelled out as the ship flow away. "Dang" Doc said in a mad tone. Suddenly komodo starded hissing at somthing. There was a piece of paper on the grould. Argost must have droped it they thought. It looked like a to do list. Drew read it outloud........1. check out book legend of the water prinsess 2. find water prinsess 3. get note book. they all looked at eachother puzzled!


	2. the legend of the water prensess

In the airship.

"Who or what is the water prinsess" Zak said. Doc and Drew looked at him like they had somthing to hid. "You will find out when we find the book" Doc they got to the place they looked for the book. "Here it is" Yelled Drew. They opened it up and Drew read out loud

__________________________________________________________________________________

"A long 1,000 years ago there was alittle girl named Balla, but everybody called her winter because she had this amazing power were she could contral the water. She could make it rain, snow, sleet and hail anything. Everone wonld make fun of her but she didn't care. As she grow up her power got shonger and when she turn 18 and she playing in the woods she met a cryptit named Kur. He told Winter thatshe was know as the water prinsess and that she was the proteter of kur and from that day on she resurch cryptits and always had to be careful not to let anyone know her secrets. But one day she ment someone that she loved and she told him al of her secrets even the ones about Kur. Then she found out that he was a spy he told his master about Kur and then Kur was unleshed. On the water prensess's 25 birthday she saved the would with her powers and then she yelled out to everyone "I am leaving this world and never returning you will pay for how you treated me so when the day of doom comes i will not proteted you but on the day of doom a new water prinsess will be born and mabye you will treat her better" and then she vanished. Every was scared not knowing what the day of doom was and they all wished they were alittle bit nicer to her. This story was past down for years and years till it became a legend. The legend of the water prensess."

________________________________________________________________________________

"A that is all it saids" "But how does argost know the water prensess is even alive and what is the day of doom" Zak said confused. "Well we think argost might have a clue on his peace of the Kurstone" Doc sald. "People have been wandering what the day of doom is forever but no one even has a thought on what it could be" Drew said. "So what are we going to do" Zak asked. "We are going to find so info on this matter and we better do it fast argost is alrealdy ahead of" Doc said in a worried tone. "LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOO! They all yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think 5 more reviwes and will make more :) - Rain out


	3. the lake

"So how do we know were to look." Zak ask. "Well people say there has been some srange water problems and it might be a good place to start" Doc said. " It is a little town called hasmaze town one of the most poluted town in the coutry" Drew saild "But people have made reports how somthing sranges happens to there water they say that every day if trash gos into the lake the next day its 3 feet away from the lake"

at hazmaze

----------------------------------------

Zak Doc and Drew walked down the sreet they saw somone and ask if he knew anythig about the promblem. "Ya i know everything it is that mermaid in the water she lives down there and is making own town more poluted" The old man shoulted. "We should go check it out and see if there is a mermaid" Zak said like he really wanted to. " ok lets go but this might not be the water prinsess because the did not say anthing like mermids" Doc said sadly. When the saturdays got there they saw nothing but when Zak looked over he aw alittle about his ge and it looked like she was almost contaling the water "Hey' Zak yelled. The girl ran away and when they tryed to git her she vanished.

"Who was that" Zak asked his mom. " I THINK THAT WAS HER" Drew yelld with both fear and exsitment."We have to go find out" Doc said as the ran to the airship.

in the airship

-----------------------------------

"And how is this going to help us" Zak said srangly. Doc looked at him and awsered "We are runnig this discrition of her and seeing if we get any maths"

"Beep beep" The machen said. "We got a mach" Zak said "It saids her name is ella ice but this can't be that lookes like the girl we saw but it saids shes been dead for almost a year!" Doc said in a fait tone."Look it saids that she lived in same 500 popultion town called summertoon and that aout a year ago they stared a machene that would keep it winter al year for one year but the machen faild causing a huge ice stone were every one that lived there died at least of what they know."

cliff hanger


	4. Rain

"Ok we are right above summerton" Doc said "Lets land" when they landed they saw that everything was frozen. It was 20-below. They knew if they stayed to long they would freeze. "Look over there" fiskerton said in his voice. They saw a girl skateboarding. "Hey" they yelled. She looked over and it was her, ella. "Is that you ella" Drew said but as soon as she said her name ella stared running away on her skateboard and there was somthing sitting on her shoulder but they could not make it out. As they caught up to her what looked to be rockets came out of the bottom of her skateboard and fired. The skateboared went at the speed of light until she fell off and the skateboard ran into a wall and broke. "Ok, rocket powered skateboared not a good idea, thats the 28# skateboared i have lost trying to make this invition work" She said wile gitting up. "Are you ok" Zak said. "Yay it happens all the time" "Are you ella" Drew asked calmly. " No, now my name is Rain" Ella or Rain whatever her real name was had brown hair with icey blue stripes in it an wore white and blut snekers with kinda black blue jeans an icey blue have sleeve shirt and icey blue colored gloves that did not cover the top of her fingers and she was elven years old. She was staring at Zak strangley. " What are you doing here" Doc ask. "I live here this is my home"she answered. They starded asking her things. "What were you doing at the lake" "I was cleaning it my friend lives in the lake" "Is your friend a mermaid' They asked. "Yay but it is a secret do not tell anyone" "We will not i promise" Zak said looking at his mom and dad as if telling them not to tell to. "COOL YOU HAVE A FISKERTON PHANTOM" She yelled then petted him "I herd there is olney one in the whole world" " you know about cyiptits" Zak said. "Well yay dosen't everyone i know 1,498 and this cryiptits name is pikachu he was the first cryptit i ever ment all of my friend are cryptits and pikachiu here likes to ride on my shoulder alot" "But what about this notebook we heard about" Doc ask. "Well the note book is-" Before she could finish argost ship came munya came down grabed rain then got in his ship. "Thanks for finding her for me" argost said as they flow away " No Rain" Zak yelled but it was to late they were gone. 


	5. the cryptits

"We have to go save her" Zak said. "Well we don't even know if she is the real water prinsess" Doc said. " Well all the water pinsess can do is contle the water so wht do we just ask her if she can" Zak said. Doc and Drew looked at echather. "He should know" Drew said. " Know what" Zak asked. " Well the legend that we read at the libiry, it was not the real legend. well it's ture but alot was taken out of the legend to be safe" Drew told him "The secret sincetis studed the water prinsess for years wondering if the legend was ture. the water prinsess has more powers in the legend it saids the water prinsess could surved any tempetur down to -10000 and could breth under water and was know for making things no one thought could be made. but it said also that she was very daguras too. so the secret sinctes wanted to mke sure the water prinsess wolud stay a secret" Doc told Zak and then said "Lets go get Rain" but then out of knowwhere the ship came back and athousand cryiptits came out from behing bushes and for some resone the ship landed and the door open then a ton of the cryptits ran into it then out and following them was Rain. Then argost ship just went away. The saturdays looked at rain who was saroulded by cryptits. 'What, i told you i knew alot of cryptits there my friends" "But why did the ship come back" They asked " Well some of my freinds can mess with robots and stuff like that" she replied. She stared staring at zak again srangley. then argost's ship stared coming back. " We don't have time to exmlane but git in" Doc said. And she actuley lissoned. Doc, Drew, Zak, Rain and Pickachu went in the air ship. 


	6. it is not me

"Soooo" Rain said. "What do we do now" "Well first you can tell us who you are" Doc asked."I told you my name is Rain" She replied. "No i mean are you the water prinsess" he asked. "Well" Everyone was staring at her she nevousley said "NO, NO ,NO, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS THE WATER PRINSESS IT IS A FAKE" she yelled as loud as she could. "Then how come you where outside for along time without even a coat and you were not cold, now olney the water prinsess can do that" Doc said. she looked at them like they were for some reson she asked if she could stay with them and they let her.

"So what are we going to do now she is not the water prinsess" Drew told doc. "We don't know that acording to the legend she does not find out till she is oder so this could be her" Doc said looking at drew as if he was sure it was her.

___Meanwile___________

Zak was with Rain wile Doc and Drew talked. She was staring at Zak the same way again. "Why do you keep staring at me like that" he asked. "You have one to don't you you have a cryiptit power" She said. Zak looked at her as if to say how did you know. 


	7. Rain's secrets

3 mouths later "Ok, we called all the secret scientist here so we could dicass somthing"Drew said so all the secret scientist could hear. "Now we all know the legend of the water prinsess, we have all studied it for years but we thought argost knew the she was alive and were she was so we put some thought into it. We saw a girl cleaning the lake in hazemaze but it looked like she was contaling the water. We looked her up and her name is ella ice and when we went to the place were it said ella lived we talked to her and it tures out argost never knew were she was or if she was even alive he was just using us to find her. He on porpose jroped his to-do list.

when we let her go having no prove she was the water prinsess she vanished in thin air turnes out she was really a water spiret known as a surver of the water prinsess. Drew you finish"Doc said wile catching his breath. "Well do you remmember the scientist who went there to see if anything survied the ice storm and he called and said that in the house that ella lived in had tons of gagets and gizmos in it and he thought he saw somone run though it but he never made it back cause he died from the cold. when we saw the water spiretet the real ella was hiding all of the stuff that was in that house so there was no prof" Drew stoped a min to cach her breath. "So your saying that water prinsess will looked the same as that water spiret you saw" Dr. Cheecho asked "Yes, so to them all the clues were going to be gone untill they saw Zak. Ya see they saw Zak and could sence his cryptid power wich made us less of a theat. And we think Zak may have made contated with the real water prinsess" "Wll what makes you think that" They all shouted. "Well, Doc say more" So Doc stared talking again."Well when Drew went into Zaks room she fould this" Doc held up a medallion that had weird writing on it."This is the medallion that olney the water prinsess can hold unless she lets somone else hold it so she must have given it to zak and this to" Doc held up a notebook with the same writing as the medallion on it."Ring a bell on argost to-do list and the notebook and medallion are writon in the legondairy lanuage called Kurs voice the lanuage that olney people with connetions to Kur can use like ella or mabey even Zak" Drew finnaley stoped. "So what do we do" They asked. "Well every day Zak goes into the woods to play at lease thats what he tells us and we belive that is were he might be making contated with her" Doc said. "So mabey tomrrow we can see if that is ture" Drew finnished. "So tomrrow we will follow him to see if this is ture ok" "K"

The Next Morning

"Hey mom i am going to outside is that ok" Zak asked his mom "Sure" Drew anserwd. "Thank you so much" Then zak left. The scintist were right behide him and fiskerton with komodo. Zak ran up to the lake in the middle of the wwods and said a world that they could understand. Then running out of the woods was Ella. "Glade you could make it today Zak" She said happily. "Well you know me always coming to see what we will do today, Rain" He said back to her. All the scintist mouths jroped as there eyes wided. It was her, Ella they all thought.

______________________________________-

So do you like my new chapter? Please review the next chapter is already made

Peace out :)


	8. The Friend

Just in case you have not gussed Ella's is her real name but she likes everybody to call her Rain

"So you got the stuff" Zak said to the girl standing by him. "Of curse i do" Rain said. She looked diffrent from the water speret they saw alittle bit she had brown hair still but the pattern of the blue in it was diffrent her bangs were all parted to one side and they had 2 icy blue srips and the very end of her hair was blue and she was wereing a blue dress with black legings and black shoes and of corse pikachu was on her shoulder. She opened her backpack and pulled out a laptop and got a C.D. out put it in then on the screen came wired world. "So wich episode is it" Zak asked. "It's episode number 5" She anwerd. They pretty much wached the whole first seson of wired world affter they finished that one. "so now that that is tocken care of what do you want- " She was cut off because her cell phone stared to ring. "Hellow. ok. bye. I Have to go now duty calls" She told him as she put her stuff back in her backpack. "Well ok see ya tomorrow Rain" Zak said as Rain ran in the forest.

"Mom dad i'm home" Zak said as he walked in the house. "Zak saturday you are in big troble" Drew yelled. "What do you mean what did i do" He said with the inisent look on his face. "We saw you with that girl in the forest zak we know what you have been doing" Doc said to Zak. "So she's just a friend" "Zak she is the water prinsess a key your live is in danger every time you hang out with her not to mesion how your hidding artafacts for her"

Rain was walking down the path in the forest on her way home when all of a sudden somone jumped out and grabed her but before she could use her powers he injected her with somthing and in a sec she was out cold. Suddenly out of the shadows came a very pale man and he said "Thank you munya now take her to the ship" Argost and munya walked into the ship with Rain in munya's arm.


	9. Vote

Hey! I know, i know. It's been awhile. People tell me they hate this story and too much mistakes. I'm not going to delete it but i need the fan and not fans to go to my profile. There is a poll about this and so

pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese

Vote!


End file.
